


Colors

by DenebYL



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: It was a rebellion against the elements, Yuusuke thinks.How, under the cold and rainy skies, Ren had managed to light a fire in his heart, a comfort that he fondly loves. How, as the winds had given him chills, Ren had managed to have him feel warm.How, as he reached to stroke Ren’s cheek, he felt nothing else but the love and affection that Ren had for him.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zellieda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieda/gifts).



> i blatantly ignored using names in one of the sentences don't @ me about it i thought it would be a "hoooly shit" at the end but who knows
> 
> hAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLIE!!!!!!!!!! damn stop being too busy for linkedin

All he felt at that moment was the feeling of Ren’s soft lips on his.

Not how his hair had become one with his face, as it was wetly draped to the side of his cheek. Not how his soaked clothes had now clung to his skin, holding all of his body as if it was embraced.  
Not even how the cars that rushed past by the side of the road had their wipers on with full swing, even the passersby seemed like they had melted away.

It was a rebellion against the elements, Yuusuke thinks.

How, under the cold and rainy skies, Ren had managed to light a fire in his heart, a comfort that he fondly loves. How, as the winds had given him chills, Ren had managed to have him feel warm.

How, as he reached to stroke Ren’s cheek, he felt nothing else but the love and affection that Ren had for him.

Yuusuke found himself following the lingering trace of Ren’s lips, and his eyes fluttered open to the sight of a Ren who looked away with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

The color of compassion and of love, it is gentle and intimate, just like the kiss they had shared.

Without noticing it, Yuusuke had obliged to the gentle intertwining of their hands, their fingers dancing together and finally in an embrace that for him is worthy of stopping even time itself.

He reached out to pull Ren into an embrace, quietly planting a kiss on his forehead as the other man buried himself in Yuusuke’s shoulders.

“I love you.” He whispered, though he was unsure if the other man had heard.

-

“What are you drawing?”

Ren pulled a nearby stool and sat on it, intently watching the canvass.

There was a small log washed ashore, abandoned on the beachfront, and there were craggy rocks on the side towering over the entirely serene view. It was frozen in time, but the glimmering of white spread across the ocean made it feel as if the waves were rolling to the side, different shades of blue interwoven lovingly with each other with no care for all else.

The tone of the painting was muted – it was delicate, but bold. For each vivid stroke added to the beauty already there, rendering a dream-like image of the waters and the starry sky.  
It reminds Ren of the view that they had seen in Hawaii, perhaps where he is drawing his inspiration from.

“I… was thinking of you, actually.” Yuusuke mumbled, but Ren caught it regardless.

“Me?” Ren asked.

Yuusuke smiled to himself, and traced his fingers just above the yellow pale moonlight quietly sitting on the top right.

“I was thinking of you, and your loyalty. The energy, the motivation behind the things that you do…”

Then he moved his fingers to the now dry velvet black with dots of grey and white.

“Then your strength. You are stalwart and bold, and although you had suffering in your life that rendered you unsafe, you did not let it stop you. You were still… good, for the lack of a better word. And you gave me a sense of safety.”

Ren watched as Yuusuke’s gaze fell to the differing shades of blue and brown, that of the beachfront.

“I trust in your wisdom and strength, and I find serenity when you are there. I am sure that I can rely on you when I can not rely on myself.”

Ren could feel his cheeks redden, and he noticed that Yuusuke had now averted his attention from the painting and now towards him.

Yuusuke stood from his stool, and walked towards Ren.

“And I chose to paint the beach because of the way you swept me away. It was subtle, yet so bold. I chose to paint the starry skies because you showed me that one can still shine even when nothing is left.”

He cupped Ren’s face in his hands, and leaned in for a kiss, which Ren was more than glad to return although he was still processing the compliments.

“You know, you’re the one who swept me away.” He whispered as Yuusuke pulled away.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“With those words, how could I not fall in love with you?”

Ren smiled, and held his arms around Yuusuke’s waist. Placing his head on his partner’s stomach, he could feel himself growing embarrassed from his words.

Ignoring the pitter-patter of the rain outside, Ren took a deep breath and whispered.

“I love you too.” He said, revealing now that he had heard Yuusuke’s whisper earlier today.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i think i've written too many fics for p5? but ehhhhhhhhh
> 
> shrug.


End file.
